la Unión de los descendientes 2
by christopher 24
Summary: la parte 2 de los descendientes


La Unión de los descendientes parte 2 el descubrimiento de Valentina

5 minutos antes

Papa Síguelos te llevarán hasta TRIXIE-dijo una voz muy familiar atrás de Eli

Voltea

Danna cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-pregunto muy nervioso el Shane

Rato, busquemos á trixie-dijo muy dispuesta la Shane

Pero y si la secuestradorá te lástima?-dijo muy nervioso

No te preocupes, se que aún la amas-porque me lo ocultas?pregunto la Shane

Temor -dijo algo avergonzado

Ya se van-dijo la hija yoltzin

Busquemos á TRIXIE-dijo la Shane corriendo y los demás siguiendo

En la actualidad en el bosque Cerca de la caverna la familia Shane estaba Espiando á lex junto con las cuatrillizas Sting

No puedo creer que trixie tenga hijas-dijo sorprendido el Shane

Pero ahí algo muy raro en todo esto,porque una secuestradorá no mataría á su rehén o pediría millares de monedas de oro?-dijo muy extrañada

Danna tiene razón -dijo otra voz muy familiar de un troll

Kord que haces aquí-pregunto el Shane

Lo mismo que el. a magnífico pronto- presumió el topo

vimos á una niña muy parecida a Trixie y la seguimos-dijo el troll muy extrañado

Bajen la voz ahí viene-dijo la Shane mirando a Mercedes

En el lugar cerca del lugar donde espíavan la banda Shane

Me alegra que hayas venido-dijo la chamána muy contenta

Cuando me necesites estaré disponible-dijo Lex muy seguro

Necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Mercedes con angustia

Claro ¿cuál es?-pregunto el Shanai

Entren -dijo la peliBlanca

Entraron y volviendo con los espías

Hay algo muy raro en todo esto-dijo muy extrañada la pelirosa

Como mal-pregunto el troll

La secuestradorá se me hace muy familiar-dijo la Shane

En que sentido- pregunto el peliazul

(la chamána salió de la cueva á estirarse) y Danna vigilaba con un visor de largo alcance

Miren sus ojos,son azules con verde-dijo explicando Danna

Son verde claro como los de Trixie-dijo el topo

Además no sólo es eso,su voz es muy parecida a la difunta Valentina Sting,su forma de hablar,la postura

Mereces movió su brazo y una marca en forma de t curvada la delató

No...no...no pude ser-dijo muy sorprendida

Que pasó Danna-dijo el troll

Ella es Valentina Sting,la madre de trixie- dijo muy confundida

Que!-dijeron todos

Tiene que serlo era marca era lo único que la podía diferenciar de todas

Entonces trixie esta viva y con su madre- dijo Eli

Pero no tiene sentido,la enterraron hace mucho tiempo-dijo la pelirosa muy confundida

(entró la chamána)

Entremos-dijo el Shane dirigiéndose á la caverna seguido de toda la banda

Dentro de la caverna lex y las niñas trixie,constanza,eli

Que edad tienes-dijo la pequeña trixie enamorada

15 años ¿por?-pregunto

Quisiera salir algún día de estos- dijo con una carita sonrojada y enamorada

Tres niñas susurraban

Esta enamorada- dijeron Eli Constanza y Eva

Quisiera ser tu amiga ¿te gustaría?-pregunto la rojinegra

Claro soy algo solitario- dijo el shanai

Yo digo que no quiere ser sólo una amiga-dijo Eva

Talvez un vestido de novia en 3 años- dijo Constanza

Que te gusta?-pregunto la enamorada trixie

La música,los reportajes ,y la cinematografía-dijo lex

Cuando cumples años?-pregunto la rojinegra

29 de junio-dijo lex

llegaron hasta el final de la caverna donde estaba Trixie muy grabe

Gracias por venir lex -dijo Trixie con voz grave

Entra Mercedes

Cuál es el favor-pregunto lex

Necesito que acompañes á mis niñas hasta industrias black por armamento y hasta la caverna Magna por la flor de fuego para curar á trixie- dijo la chamána algo avergonzadá

Claro llamaré á mis contactos-dijo mientras caminaba á otro lado accionando un intercomunicador

Unos chicos espíavan por la fisura de una grieta

No puedo ver- dijo el topo recargandose

No...no.. Espera..y se destrozó la pared Y todos siendo descubierto todos agarraron sus lanzadoras

Nod si motpo-dijo Mercedes en portugués

Que dijo- pregunto la niña yoltzin

No se muevan- dijo la chamán con asentó brasileño

Eli- dijo la pelirroja de 35 años Trixie

Venimos á ayudar-dijo la pelirosa

Como se que no vienen á dejar sin madre a aquellas niñas?-pregunto

Mari son la banda Shane-dijo la pelirroja

Como se que no te quieren matar?-pregunto la chamána

Venimos á ayudar

Como se que no la mataran dejando á sus hijas solas-dijo apuntando á las 3 niñas muy aterradas y la pequeña trixie abrazando muy fuerte á su madre

Somos amigos,no dejaré que muera,dijo el y la Shane

Mari son amigos-dijo la pelirroja de 35 años y todas quedaron tranquilas

Esta bien-dijo la chamána

Ok vámonos antes de que obscuresca-dijo lex

Señora no me gusta discriminar pero no cree que son muy jóvenes las niñas para ir a la caverna Magna ?

Por eso contacte á lex Shanai

Tengo 15 años y mi abuela fue la maestra shanai Dudas de mi-pregunto el shanai

No no no el sí -dijo señalando a Adán

No me ayudes Kord-dijo el joven Shane muy nervioso

Quienes son tus contactos?-pregunto la Shane

Son Angela li

Raúl malveré

Jen Stal

Y

Mi hermana tiffany shanai

En la entrada de La caverna llegó una camioneta del mundo ardiente tipo hummer h3 bajaron la chica Angela k lí encapuchadc se quito la

capucha una joven de un cabello

rosado con la piel medio pálida y ojos medio

rasgados color café

Raúl Un chico de cabello morado con ojos semi-

rasgados color agua tez pálida

Jen chica pelirroja chaleco azul pantalón militar gris portador de lanzadora tipo GHz2 Bolt azul,camisa azul guantes Vórtex y botas militares

Y por último tiffany shanai chica de pelo blanco,Chinita,lentes de aumento,vestida de nero toda de mezclilla y botas negras,guantes y lanzadoras tipo servoboster

Cuál es el trabajo- pregunto Jen

Iremos á donde queríamos ir hace una semana-dijo el shanai

Continuará...

Comenten y opinen

Para mayor información vallan a .


End file.
